The Rise of the Elementals part 1
by jacekun18
Summary: The year is 2025,15 years after the unification of humans and aliens. The type of government for all of the world has changed. Ever since the earth was unified with aliens, the humans were able to move all of the continents back into one large utopia.


To begin anew

*alarms sounds* "Yeah yeah shut up already." Everything was normal, getting up for a new day of old school. I showered with a glum look on my face

"Another boring day of school"

I mumbled to myself. I walked out of the shower and looked at myself. I had to bend down because I was excessively tall to stand fully erect while in the bathroom. I looked at my round stomach and man-boobs and I was not disgusted but I knew I could do better. I looked into my own eyes and as always saw the same person looking back at me. A sad and annoyed figure, which seemed to not have a care in the world, stared at me with almost a blank dull expression. I looked at each one of my wrinkles, all from sleep deprivation of course. My hair was plentiful but not presentable. It was extremely curly but not combed out at all. I could really bring myself to care. I brushed my teeth and watched the blood run down the drain. I finally got the courage to walk out the bathroom and sat down in front of my closet. I always took so long to decide what I was going to wear, even though it is a private school that wears uniform. I like to be sneaky and wear cool clothes underneath my uniform. I chose my blue angel shirt. It had an angel drawn on it with wings spread wide as if it is about to soar into an everlasting sky of wonder, and in one of her hands is an hourglass and in the other a sword. It used to baffle me as to what this angel did with these objects but now I understood its benevolent secrets. I walked outside at six O' clock in the morning because I used to go early. It was a warm spring day although it was quite muggy, as if the clouds didn't know what time it was to release its rains. I did not exactly look like I wanted to go because, well I did not I mean it was school for crying out loud. The ground had a familiar sound to it; I heard it all too many times before. The air was chilly because the sun had yet to wake up. I walked to the corner and stopped to look around for a little while, I noticed not a single person was outside and the only cars I saw were cops and taxis. I started walking across the street, and all of a sudden, this car makes a sharp turn around the corner. I knew I did not have enough time to move so I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. I opened my eyes after a few seconds had passed and I realized I was on the other side of the street and the car was gone. I had no idea what happened and I did not give myself time to really think about it, so I kept walking. I got to school at six thirty and sat down.

The first person I saw was the only person I would always see at this time because her mom opens up the school everyday. Jattira Rustler, she was a little short with short hairstyle in an afro at the time. Her eyes were a dark brown and she hid them behind her glasses. She was a busty figure and I do not think she realizes it yet because she usually walks with her chest poking out more than it should. Whenever she smiled, her lips would curl inwards, I guess she did not like showing her teeth and I kinda do not blame her. They were not yellow but they were all jagged and crooked, she was in need of braces but her mother never bought them for her.

"Hey Jattira, guess what happened to me on the way here."

"What Jullian"

"I almost got hit by a car, but before I could even blink, the car was going down the street and I was on the sidewalk."

"Uh-huh, so maybe you were already on the other side of the street to begin with."

"No, I'm telling you, I was smack dab in the middle of the street."

"Yeah sure Jullian, anything you say."

Figures, she does not believe me. Then again, who would believe that I was saved by a miracle? Me, the so-called atheist of the school. The school was a Christian school and trust me; judgment was the first thing you got from it. I was not an atheist at all I just did not like being labeled as anything but I guess that is just how I am. The rest of the day, I was a blank expression, wondering how I escaped that situation totally unharmed. After school, I usually went to the park to chill for a while. As I travelled up the hill to my favorite spot, I thought about the odd things that may have happened. Did I go intangible like Danny phantom? No, because I also moved out of the way. Did I teleport like the person in the movie "Jumper"? That is when I started contemplating trying it again to see if I could. I looked around to see if anyone else could possibly bare witness to make ridiculous claims and fortunately, there was not a soul around at the time. I searched for a decent place to try and "jump" from; I found a small red bench with stains all over its front and back, and a piece of wood missing in different areas. This bench has gone through hell. I stood on the bench and visualized myself in the grass. I jumped off the bench but landed on the concrete instead. Nothing had happened. After falling on my face a few times, my head was hurting. That is when a voice from nowhere began speaking.

"Jullian, you really are a clueless kid."

Before I could respond, something lifted my body off the ground and I was soon sent flying to a tall building on the other side of the park. When I regained my senses, I saw in front of me a teen like myself. However, unlike my own round flabby body, he had a perfect body. His hair was a beautiful silver-white; his eyes were blue like the ocean waters of theArctic. His face and body were flawless in every way possible and he stood at least seven feet in height. It is rare for me to meet anyone that intimidates me as much as this figure did. I was a little jealous, but more annoyed. I got up and brushed my self off as he began to speak.

"Hello Jullian, my names is Jace." Now right there I realized that his voice alone could destroy cities. It was so deep and had such a matured tone to it. Each word rolled off his tongue as if he were performing a practiced dialogue. He continued, "I am of the Jabaarian race, species born years before this earth was created. I was sent here 15 years ago to become a part of the future of the four universes. I have been sent here, to become a part of the new generations' future."

"Uh-huh, ok hold on hold on let me get a few things right here. First, how did you do that just now, I mean the bringing me up here me up here without a second thought?"

"Ha, ha, ha, I tapped into my powers, just as you have. Remember this morning with the car?"

"Yeah, but how did-"

"Remember when I said become a part of the future? I was sent here on the day of your birth. You would have been a stillborn child if I had not intervened. I brought you back to life and have been lying dormant inside of you since then. Just waiting for you to finally realize your potential."

"So wait, my potential, my power, is teleporting?"

"Well no. It is more like power imitation. Have you ever watched a movie with super heroes and when the movie was over you felt like you could do the things you just witnessed? That is your ability, and a very powerful one at that. You are the ultimate mimic."

"Even though I like the idea of this all, I… wait, you know what I'm thinking don't you?"

"Where do you get that idea?" He said with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't know, I just feel like I can hear what's in your head and you the same…correct?"

"No your not, it is the telepathic link between our minds. Over the years of being inside of you, I was able to link our minds permanently together. Basically we will never need any type of electronic device to talk no matter the distance."

"Wow, this is all something else. Ok wait back to my powers; I can understand why I have them because you already told me through telepathy. I am meant to be the future savior of the universe right?"

"Well yes, there is more but I am going to go through it all step by step."

"Right ok, so how do I tap into my ability exactly?"

"Just, do it. When you witness something all you have to do is mimic what that person said or did and the rest comes natural, as if you were the creator of the power."

With that in mind, I sat down and began to think of Dragon ball Z, and how they were able to force out their Ki through their hands. At that moment, I felt a tremendous energy in me burst, like a 1000-year-old chain finally snapping. I saw a light come from my hands, it shined so brightly, yet my eyes were not affected by it at all. I processed in my head that this was due to Jace's' light manipulation over his eyes. The ball of light was a little bigger than my hand but it felt as if its density grew even though its size did not. With greater anticipation than ever before, I gave myself one last giant heave and sent the ball flying. Within the same instance, I felt a great sense of worry on Jace's mind, and I realized what was wrong. If that ball hits anything and explodes, the damage could be serious. Before I even had a chance to blink, Jace took off like a streak of lightning after the energy ball and was back by my side with it in hand before I opened my eyes.

"Maybe we should leave out certain things that can attract that much attention. It is dark out here ya know."

"Uh, right sorry. So you can control light correct? What else can you do?"

"Well I am a master of the arts, both light and dark, alchemy included."

"So I can do what you do right?"

"Well, yes you can however remember I said you have to do what the person you are mimicking did. Meaning for spells you would have to know the proper words. Again, this is where your power comes in handy. If you learn how to use telepathy on others, then you can use spells that they know before they even have a chance to themselves."

"Wait, so there are others out there…others like you?"

"Yes Jullian, many more. But like I said we will go through all of that in due time."

After that, I just practiced any ability I could think of. Flight, super speed, shapeshifting, and a lot more. By the end of the night, I had more than fifty abilities I could use. I was laid out on the floor, energy inside me burning like fuel in an oil lamp. I felt tired but at the same time, my body felt as if it could keep going on and on.

"I think its time we got you home. Can you still fly?"

"Yeah I got the hang of it."

As I got up, I gathered what felt like limitless energy, pushed it out slowly through my body out of my feet, and lifted myself into the air. I could not believe it, I was flying, and had little problem doing so.

"Jullian there is one more thing I have to explain right now, about your body. You died inside your mother womb, I already told you this. However, even though I brought you back, my magic is not strong enough to bring you back to life, so you are in a sense a zombie. You have working organs but that is because of your energy flowing in your body. Your body decays often but because you have a regeneration ability, it does not show. You take more damage than others would but I do not think that will be a big problem. The stronger you get the stronger your body becomes. Haven't you felt your heart stop yet?"

"Well now that you mention it, I kind of feel like I already knew I didn't have a heart. The heart beat I have when I'm with a doctor or something, it's yours isn't it?"

"Correct, I use myself when others have to examine you."

"Freaky, but I guess it is to be expected huh?"

I tried to stay awake but my eyes failed me and I drifted off to sleep. That night I did not dream, and so began the many nights of no dreams. The next morning I woke up and I felt as if nothing happened. Another boring day of school, however this was going to be an embarrassing day.

"Jullian Hopewell. Please come to the pastor's office."

"Tsk, I knew it betrayed again. When will I learn?"

"Have a seat Jullian, you know why you are here?"

I shook my head, even though I had a bit of a foreshadow from earlier in the day.

"Some one informed us that you have the intention of harming another of our students sexually. Is this true?"

"Uh, you're kidding me right?"

I could not help but laugh a little, I mean come on how often are you accused of sexual endangerment?

"This is a very serious matter, I have no choice but to expel you from the school. I have also notified the police but I doubt they will do anything about it."

Now I had a serious look on my face. I stood up and slammed my hands on his desk.

"So let me get this right, I get accused of something and im just let go like that! No defense or anything just get out?"

"Jullian, calm down watch your anger" Jace says within my head. "It's not worth the trouble, just go home."

"Ugh, fine I'm out of this place dude, peace."

That was by far the most embarrassing day of my life, my first expulsion, and it was on a rape charge. Oh well, nothing to do now but go home. Later that night, as I am sitting down thinking about random crap, people begin popping into my head. "Eupersha, Tamia, Jattira, Jessica. Ah Jessica Guerrero, the love of my life my first true love. I wonder where these girls ar-"

Before I could finish my thought, I can hear Jace mutter the words "oh no". At the same instance, I see people in front of me, people I cannot believe im seeing. Jessica, Jattira, Tamia, and Eupersha, here in my room. To be honest I was a little frightened.

Tamia was the first to speak, "Jullian, where are we?" I could hear the fear in her voice, as if she had been kidnapped from her own home.

"That's a very good question", Jattira jumps in, "how did we get here?"

"Jace, a little help here."

"Don't worry, im on my way."

Jace came out, and of course scared the hell out of all of them.

"Ladies relax, there is a good explanation as to why you are all here."

For the next half hour, Jace explained the whole situation to them as if they were supposed to know it all.

"You girls have been chosen to help me and Jullian in our life long journey. Do you all understand?"

Again Tamia was the first to speak, she cleared her throat and said very clearly, "Do you think we are crazy or something, how can we believe that God wants us to help you, or that any of this is even real or true."

"Ah but wait Tamia", Jace started, "If none of this is true, can you please explain how it is that you are here materialized from no where? Or how I came straight from Jullian? If you need more proof, Jullian will be happy to give it to you, wont you?"

"Huh, wha, wait how?"

"Just show them something special."

I stepped back and began to form a small controlled ball of light in my palms, the room shook from the force. I began to feel the ball suppress a little as if to control itself with my intentions inside. I held out the ball in one hand and showed them.

"See what I meant? It's not a gift from god, but god wants us to help him, all of them do."

"Even if any of this were true, how are we supposed to help in this 'mighty cause' that you keep telling us about?"

"Tamia, you are always the first to speak. You are here to help us, using the sleeping abilities that have been awakened in you. You all have."

"What sleeping ability?" Tamia interjects again.

Jace walks over to Jattira and leans forward close to her face. He takes a whiff of what seems to be her hair, but he actually smelled her aura.

"Wind mage"

He walks over to Eupersha, and does the same.

"Fire Mage"

Jessica, same sequence.

"Earth Mage"

He walks to Tamia, and leans in towards her ear.

"Wake up you lazy bum, how long are you going to just sit in there?"

Tamia backs up and holds her ear.

"What was that abou- gahh"

Before she could finish her sentence, Tamia's whole body darkens, even her clothes. The space around her engulfs her in darkness.

"Jace, what did you do to her?"

"Relax, my sister's coming out now."

"You, you have a sister? Holding out on me much?"

"Hey, I knew this was coming up soon. Why spoil the surprise."

After a few more words, the dark sphere began to shimmer away, from top to bottom, Tamia's entire figure, and appearance changed. She had on Jet-black sneakers, black skinny jeans with small rips in them, and a black tube top. Her face was completely changed, bronze-skinned like Jace and her eyes were pitch-black seeming to be endless in depth.

"Did you have to scream like that?, the woman began to say, "I was having a nice nap little brother."

"Yeah I know, but its time to wake up, we have work to do, now tell them who you are."

"Hmm, right, well my name is Kari Jabaar, I am Jace's' older sister, and I am the master of darkness. I took refuge in Tamia's body and I_"

"Blah blah blah, we already know how it all worked Kari. Anyway, Kari is here for the same purpose as me, and she will be with Tamia the whole way. Now, let us get down to the fun part. Training, oh how I love the sound of it."

"Wait," Eupersha finally spoke, "We don't have any say in this at all?

"Well if you don't want to have cool powers and help rid the worlds of evil then you can go."

"Hmm, continue"

"I figured you would want that. Ok now let's start with how your powers work."

Jace explained to them how theirs powers are activated by their own emotions and thoughts. However, they have certain limits that I do not, like their powers can only be exerted to an extent whereas I can push for hours.

"Um if I may interject little brother, I'm going to take this one somewhere and train her myself. Don't worry, it's the weekend, and we already have clones in their place to do what they do on a normal day. Come on girl, we have a lot to catch up on."

Before she could utter a single word, they were gone in a black pool. Jace and I look at the remaining girls and Jace begins to consume energy.

"Let's get started. Jattira, imagine yourself, engulfed in wind and controlling it from its eye. Feel the wind from outside, and bring it in through the window."

You could see the concentration in Jattira's face as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what she was told. Her clothes began to ripple slightly and her hair moved as if someone was touching it. The wind within the room began to push and pull us all with great force. She was doing it, controlling the wind, she learns quickly as she was soon flying, creating mini tornadoes, and even small wind blades in her palm.

"Ok, come at me Jattira. I want to see how well you are in combat."

Without thinking twice, Jattira shot a ball of visible wind towards Jace who easily dodged it with a simple head tilt.

"Come on you can do better than that"

"I don't want to destroy this room."

"Oh, Jullian can you take us to another room please"

It took me a second to understand that he wanted me to transport us a desolate place so that we can practice without worrying. So I thought of the cartoon Dragonball Z and transported us to the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Perfect choice, ok now we have nothing to worry about."

Jattira was already forming six different tornadoes and hurled them towards Jace at lightning speed. Jace smiled and quickly evaded them and left them behind him. Jattira had a small grin on her face, which bewildered Jace, but I saw why she was smiling. The tornadoes were still completely under Jattira's control and she had turned them into one giant cyclone pointed directly at Jace. This did not disturb Jace one bit, as I could feel him in my head using my eyes to see behind him. He flew directly towards Jattira while trying to avoid the many different air blades she tossed at him. How she was able to do all of this so quickly was baffling. I figured out Jace's plan, he was forcing Jattira to think under pressure. He could've easily shut down the huge tornado and Jattira in one move, but he was training her not fighting her. The big tornado gained speed with each wind blade it absorbed, not to mention size. Jace was finally face to face with Jattira and threw a punch, which was quickly halted by a force of wind. Jattira had formed a wind barrier around her, just in case Jace was to close. Jace held out his hands, began to form a concentrated energy ball, and hurled it at her shield. She sliced it in half and it struck the ground with a violent explosion. Jace halted the huge tornado, which was now on his back, with his bare hands. Jattira then moved quickly and advanced on her target, forming wind blades in both of her hands she jolted towards Jace. Thinking quickly, Jace pushed the tornado back and held it in place with light pillars. He now faced the oncoming Jattira and braced himself with a light sword of his own. The two collided in a mixture of light and wind, flashing from place to place Jattira surprised us all with her handling of her weapons. Jace pushed her back with a force like technique, to which Jattira responded with huge gusts of wind. The two continued fighting, both riddled with many cuts as if hey had been at war with another world. Finally the two met at a stand-off point, blades at Jace's throat and a sword near Jattira's heart. They put down their weapons and finally descended back to the floor.

"Hmm, perfection is key, always keep your concentration. Other than that, I'm extremely impressed, I had no idea you could last that long let alone push me that way. I think you have some great potential. Ok Eupersha your next, envision a fire, blazing around you in a small circle. Push that fire around and make it your own."

Eupersha took a little longer, at first she had small flickers around her which startled her and broke her concentration, but she was soon used to it. The flickers became flares and her entire body was engulfed in flames. They were hot and I could feel the heat from where I was standing, but her body did not seem to have a problem adjusting to it.

"Ok, try to extinguish the fire on this couch, and do it quickly or else Jullian may need a new couch."

"How am I supposed to put out fire?"

"You are a fire mage, you can manipulate fire, not just create it. You can absorb it and release it as well."

As I watched my nice couch/bed burn down I saw that the fire was slowly beginning to diminish and move towards her hands, almost as if a vortex was sucking it all away. She was absorbing the fire right before my eyes, taking it as her own. It was amazing, she took the fire in her hands and made little hand shapes with it as if it was her own shadow.

"You are absolutely right Jullian; it is her shadow it is best to look at it like that. Ok Jullian it's your turn to take her for a spin."

Before I could even object, Eupersha was already charging at me in a rage with fire in her eyes and in her hands. Looks like she wants to make this close combat, so I prepared for her and got into my Baguazhang Stance. She came charging at me with wild intensity, fire blazing behind her. I could see that simply twisting behind her wouldn't avoid damage. I centered my weight and held my ground. She made a sudden stop a few inches from my face and began to circle around me. Any one could see what she was planning; she was trying to create a fire field around me so that I would have no place to run. Of course I wasn't having any of that. I created a small field within her circle and stopped her dead in her tracks. She fired at me with an intense look on her face. I wonder if these girls realize exactly what they are doing, I doubt it I think they are just caught up in battle. I have to push her back, not attack her but just pressure her. I began to teleport in all directions to try to confuse her. As I teleported around I made two more copies of myself to make things even more difficult for her. She didn't fall for it, I followed her eyes and she could tell where I was without problem, which began to bug me the more I tried. I stopped and did a quick scan of my body in case she put something on me to track my movements. She used this to her advantage and sent a huge wave of fire in my direction. This was my first time in an actual fight as well, so my first idea was to freeze which I tired to do. The ice couldn't even reach the fire before melting into the ground. I had to run at that point and try to regain my ground, and of course she wasn't having that either. She cut me off with a fountain of fire coming directly from the earth, I was trapped. I looked back and she had the same grin on her face as Jattira had before. That's when I got annoyed, I gathered up energy inside me and pushed it out with as much force as I could muster. I flattened the fountain of fire and I kept moving forward away from the wall of pure magma. I materialized a sword of pure earth and turned around. I stood my ground and began to gather energy within the sword. With another great push I send a blade of energy directly at the wall, I follow right behind it. The energy blade slices cleanly through the wall and I follow it. I was suddenly faced with a bunch of fire monsters all with a trail of fire leading back to Eupershas' hands. I created more copies of myself and launched myself towards the fire drones. The mini-war lasted about ten minutes at that time Eupersha seemed a little tired. I thought I would end the battle in a good way and have my sword at her throat. I flashed behind her and held my sword out as if to cut her throat, only to be nearly scorched by the fiery look alike. She wasn't gonna give up easily. But I had already thought of this and met her in the air with another clone and this time I had her, the real one. I looked at Jace who was smirking as if he knew something wasn't right. I looked down at my chest and say a skinny pillar of fire 2 inches from my heart, burning through my clothes. The battle ended in another draw, both in situations that could end our lives with a single move.

"Now that, was a fight, edgy and classy at the same time. Good job Eupersha, great use of your fire manipulation especially with the fire drones and fire copy. I loved every moment of it. Jullian, you did excellent too being that this was you first fight as well. I know it was hard holding back, especially after seeing some of your plans fail in the "heat" of battle. Ha ha ha ha ha. Now for the final one, Jessica you are an earth mage, and a strong one from what I can feel. Look at the building over there; imagine the buildings structure in you. Be as the cement in it and extract the earth from it. Don't worry its supposed to be demolished anyway. Just concentrate on the rock that it once was."

As expected of Jessica, she stayed silent and did just as she had been instructed, with little effort, she not only became as a stone, but she moved the large building over a few feet before towering it.

"Hmm extraordinary, I see you have a natural talent for your ability. I wonder…Jullian come on lets do this together."

"What? I have to take on the both of you? That's not fair at all!"

"Relax Jessica, you are underestimating yourself. You seem to have more control over your power than the others. I think you will do a lot better than you think."

With that Jace and I charged at Jessica with a strong killing intention. Without blinking, Jessica disappeared into the ground below us. Before we could determine where she was, Jace was lifted by a giant earth pillarwhich took us both by surprise. Another pillar sent me flying in the opposite direction. A giant wall, larger than the great wall of china, separated our line of vision. She was aiming to separate us in order to take us down one by one. I didn't like the idea and I charged at the wall with full force. Jessicas face slowly materialized on the huge wall and opened its mouth. It swallowed me whole and I was left in total darkness. I concentrated energy into my palm to form a light sphere for vision, and then I centered it inside me so that I could use the both of my hands if needed. Walking around I see nothing but solid earth for miles, except this one tunnel which had perfect curves and not a stone out of place. Above me I could hear fighting sounds, I was a little annoyed that she decided to take me out and just fight Jace. I got bored of looking at nothing and decided to get a move on, I started to spin to dig my way from under the earth and I felt something stop me. I looked and saw that my feet were underneath the ground below me. And with that I started to sink fast. I began to try and levitate in order to keep my self about the floor and pillars of rock began to enclose on me from both sides. Surely I would be doomed if I hadn't had the power to go intangible. I phased from the floor and dodged my earthy fate and finally rejoined the fight above me.

"Jullian watch out!"

I heard Jace call from afar. I looked behind me and met a giant wave of pure earth in my face. Jace zipped to me and held it in place with his bare hands. In response I gave it a swift kick and crumbled the giant wall. I could see Jessica behind the falling wall, she was tired and battle ridden. I looked to Jace, and saw he too had many battle wounds and seemed happy. I wonder what happened for that brief time I was down there.

"Let's put an end to this, its fun but I see she is gonna be quite the handful."

"Right"

We took one final charge at Jessica, who had made herself a stone-like armor, and engaged her in hand to hand combat. She was much quicker than the other two, dodging our double team attacks with accurate precision. She forced us back with a shield of stone and gave herself breathing room. She seemed like she was having fun but was exhausted as well. With out warning she lept into the air and a wave of earth followed her like a shadow. She came at us and attacked with sheer force. I dodged her fist but was whipped by the rock after effect. I noticed the earth was all moving to her advantage. It slid forward so that we would lose balance or it would create bumps so that we would have to regain our ground. I charged her and a rock tripped me and I fell to her feet and was trapped in the rock, a slave to her. She flipped me over and held a sharpened rock to my throat. Jace quickly came to my aid and had a sword at her neck in an instant. I also had a shadow clone behind her with a blade to her back. The fight was finally over, Jessica had dropped the earthly weapons and fell to her knees. She was out of it, but she laughed as did we.

"Such power and skill, I have never seen someone adapt and use her powers so easily almost as if you have had them for years. I love it all. Ok you all take a break…now like I said before we are missed someone very important. We have earth, wind, fire, light, and darkness. We need water, and I think I know the perfect person."

Jace lifted his head, and concentrated. I was tempted to look in his head like he always looked into mine. I saw the stars in the universe, as if I was traveling through space myself. He was searching for someone with his mind, and he came across a huge planet light years away. It was a beautiful place, the trees were everywhere, and there were new creatures I have never laid eyes on. The most magnificent sight any one could ever dare take a glimpse at.

"Welcome to my home Jullian. Welcome, to Jabaar. I wonder where she is, the girl I'm looking for to join us. Ah there she is."

Before I could see who he was talking about, I was out of his mind back in the room.

"What happened?"

"I found her, she is coming right now, it takes a while to travel the distance."

Within moments, the corner of my room was engulfed in a pillar of clear water. Like an invisible tube had been run from my ceiling to my floor and water was dumped into it. The water began to materialize into a human shape. Slender and short, it started to look like a woman. Her hair came first, an aquatic like coloring, long reaching her hips, with small curls in different parts, almost symbolizing waves of the ocean. Her legs were a perfect balance of height and width; she wore black boots and dark jeans which hugged her legs. She wore a blue shirt, which seemed to be moving around like the ocean itself. Her eyes were pure blue, like an emerald cleaned and shaped in a perfect oval.

"Hello Jace, been a while since I got a call from you."

Her voice was smooth and calm, soothing to the sound of it.

"Hey, Ana you know why I called you right?"

"Yeah you need a fourth for this elemental grouping correct?"

Ok I had to make myself known somehow.

"Um, more like a sixth, hi my names-"

"Jullian right, I have heard a lot about you."

"Huh? How do you know about me?"

"Didn't Jace tell you? You were prophesized long before your actual birth. Everyone knows about you on our planets."

"So wait, how do you and Jace know each other?"

"Hmm, we were childhood sweethearts. He and I met a long time ago by chance."

"Um can we talk about that past later on? We just have to wait for these-"

"Shut up, we are coming now"

It can be awkward to have Kari's voice come from nowhere like that, especially with such a dark tone. In a flash the entire room was covered in darkness. I am not a fan of the darkness so I used my light energy to try to shed some light on everything, but for some reason I could not illuminate the entire room, just my face.

"What's going on, why can't I light up the room?"

"It's dark matter sweetie, your going to need a lot more light than that to even get a small glimmer here."

"Ok Kari, come on out now so we can finish this."

"Not me little brother, this is all her doing, she is a quick learner."

The darkness slowly faded away and left in its wake, a figure cast in darkness. I already knew the figure from how it moved. It was Tamia, she learned how to not only control darkness, but also how to teleport with it. It was amazing how easily and quickly she learned. Her clothes were torn, almost as if Kari had the same idea in termsof training her. Tamia's brown eyes were now dark like a bottomless abyss. They had no soul to them nor did they have a cornea. It was like staring into your own hopeless future, as if nothing was to come of your life. Once the darkness completely faded her regular eyes returned.

"Ok, now that we are all here we are ready. We can start the training sessions, and the bounty hunting missions all to get us ready for the great battles ahead."

"Hold your horses Jace; let's start with something basic ok?"

"Like what Jullian?"

"How about we find out a good name for us? I mean yeah it sounds childish but I want people to remember us somehow you know."

Everyone sat and thought of a good group name for us.

"What about the Celestial Six?" Tamia said.

"No, I don't want to have something that deals with the heavens alone. It has to strike everyone when they hear our name. But it also has to remind people of what you can do and how important you really are to the universe."

Then finally, it hit me, "The Elementals."

Everyone agreed and so began the story that was the rise of The Elementals. Jattira the Wind Mage, Ana the Water Wizard, Jessica the Earth Goddess, Eupersha the Fire Lord, Tamia the Dark Queen, and Jace and myself as one, the Light kings.

I started chuckling. "Should we strike a team pose or something too?"

"Hmm that sounds like fun, but maybe later we have to—

Before Jace could finish his sentence, something happened thatNew Yorkhadn't experienced in years. An earthquake was shocking the entire building, ripples going up and down the streets, like nothing ever seen before. Cars were thrown into the air, people too.

"Jace, what the hell is going on?"

"Exactly what I was afraid of. Ana, do you remember the prophecy?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with —"

"Think about the ending, 'When the teams are assigned and the times are right, all life will fall into the fates of the destined ones', do you understand now? We are the destined ones, this is what the prophecy meant, we are to protect this planet from this disaster, this and every one after it."

"Ok, but how do you suggest we stop an earthquake of this magnitude?"

"We find the source, this is no regular Yorkis nowhere near any major fault lines or anything. Someone or something is causing this."

"I'm sensing something a few blocks from us. Someone is exherting extreme amounts of energy."

"Damnit, I figured as much. Ok, Elementals move out!"

2

CHAPTER TITLE

"Previously on "The Elementals, we left our brave heroes on a quest to find out who or what was destroying all ofNew York."

"Jullian, what are you doing, sit down and help me finish telling the story."

"Aww dude you always ruin it when I'm in the middle of a huge introduction"

*Sigh* "Anyway, where were we?"

"We had just set out to find out who it was destroyingNew York"

"Oh right right, well we had left the house and started our periless journey towards the center of Marcus Garvey Park and—" *Fades*

"Jullian do you see him?"

"Jace, how can you not? Look up you doof."

Above our heads was a large man, probably more than eight feet. He was exherting so much energy it was visible to the naked eye. It was a darkish brown color, and moved around him as if it were fire engulfing a man of oil. The man had large spikes coming out of his back, he had several eyes all blank with a power-hungry look in them. He wore only tan shorts that were torn in many places. His skin was the same color as his shorts and had white lines going in a circular pattern on his back.

"Hey ugly!" Jace yells with no remorse, "What the hell do you think you are doing destroying our city?"

He looked at us, and continued with his power surge. The earthquakes were destroying more ofNew Yorkas we stood there. Jessica took a step forward and raised her hands. The earthquakes ceased and the damage seemed to reverse itself. The strange creature turned its attention towards us and rushed towards us. A wall of what seemed to be pure concrete had risen in front of us and diverted the creatures' dash. Before I could even comprehend, Jessica called forth her powers and begans wrapping the creature in mounds of earth and plunged him deep into a boulder. She then looked towards a tree and ripped off its bark and bent it in a way you would see rubber coil and proceeded to wrap the man in it.

"Release me right now, I have no time for childish games"

His voice sent a small tremor through my body, not from fear but from the sheer bass his voice carried as if he screamed a silent whisper into my soul and shook it apart.

"Relax, we do the talking here. Why were you destroying this place, and who are you?"

Jaces words went without an answer; the man only lay there silent on the floor as if a bolt of lightning struck him. Suddenly he let out a painful groan.

"Jessica, is that you?"

"No, I haven't done anything yet."

His eyes were no longer blank, they were now pitch black. It was like staring into an everlasting darkness, almost like being back in the room when Tamia and Kari returned, the feeling of true aloneness. It felt like emptiness. He began to speak, but his voice was not like before, it took on a more mellow tone, and he spoke with more patience like he wasn't being held down or anything.

"Congradulations on completeing my little test. My name is Infinite, Keeper of time, and this man is one of my many subordinates. I sent him to see if the prophecy had truly begun its fulfillment and I can see promise but I am not yet confident since it took only one of you to bring this weakling down to his knees."

"Don't you have anything better to do with your life other than watch us Infinite?"

"Ah Jace, its been a while since I heard from you. How is your father doing, I hear you planet is on the brink of war with another yet again."

"That has nothing to do with you its in his universe and his business Infinite. As for you and your tests, I don't believe its your decision as to whether or not we can fulfill our destinys and I advise you—"

"You advise me? How dare you think you are in such a level that you can advise a true god anything. Know your place and becareful your tone does not quiet your life."

With that the voice faded with a small gasp and the creature disappeared into nothingness. The group stands, with confusion written upon the faces of each of them. For a small period of time the winds were the only means of sound as the world around them had suddenly disappeared and a new more terrifying world had shown itself to them. It was not until the mighty time god Infinite introduced them to this new world, that they now realized the obstacles they had to overcome.

Jace was the first to speak

"Come on guys, we have a lot of ground to cover, the new world and our destinies await us."

"Jace, what the hell just happened? Who was that and why did we have to go through that just now?"

"Relax Jullian, I will explain as much as possible when we get back to your house, I had some things done while we were out here I think you might like."

As the group began their walk back to headquarts (Jullians house), Lulah stopped and turned around towards the park entrance which was no longer in one piece.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to ruin an already destroyed moment but what are we going to do about the park?"

"Don't worry Lulah", Jace began "Ive already called a crew to come and clean this all up, everything will be fine in a few hours and no civilian will remember any of this."

"So wait, everyones memory erased, places fixed up as if nothing happened, strange occurances all over town, what is this the new men in black?"

"Well Jullian, if you want to make it like that then yes, just more complex and life threatening."

"Wonderful… ok now what did you say about surprises in my room? I mean ive known you for only a few days, I think dinner would be appropriate for now"

Everyone chuckles and the atmosphere calms down a little and we are all able to relax a bit more. We finally reach my apartment and Jace grabs my hand.

"And exactly what were you going to say to your grandmother? Relax Jullian this is the beginning of my surprises"

He reachs over to the wall on the right of my door and clicks three spots and a small panel is shown with numbers and a fingerprint scanner.

"The scanner has all our dna already in it, and the code is 3-1-5-9 got it?"

We all agreed and I input the code and my finger print and before I could remove my finger, we were all back in my room, the same exact room we left no differences or anything.

"So I guess that was it huh? I cant say im unimpressed I mean a teleporter in my hallway is—"

"Jullian shut up, I said that was only the beginning of my surprises, I have a lot more in store. Computer power on"

With those few words the entire room began to tranform before our eyes and everything went completely dark despite the sun being at its highest hour. Before I could even comment light was upon us all, brighter than the room I once had.

"Ladies and Jullian, welcome to the time chamber, a place where time is literally ours to command at will."

The room was bright and furnished beyond anything I imagined. Jace took us on a mini tour of the entire place and I slowly realized that this place was five times bigger than my entire house. The hallways were very colorful with a painting every 10 feet, and a sculpture in every space possible. The floors were marble and shined to perfection and I could see my face in it clearly, I felt bad for having my shoes on in such a marvelous place. We finally stopped in what seemed to be a large meeting room with a large computer at its center. There were no paintings or sculptures here, it was all serious business no matter where you turned in this massive house of a room.

"Jace what did you do, how is this all possible? This place is at least ten times bigger than my own room."

"You're right about that, we are in a null dimension, a place where time and space can be materialized to whomever has the ability to do so, and it just so happens that my planet is one of the few with the technology to do just that. We made a living space available here for us to use whenever we need to, but you are not required to live here. Jullian theres no need to panic, your room is exactly the way you left it just cleaner. This is the main room, it's a monitoring center used to observe any abnormalities on earth and other planets. Come on, there is one more important room I need to show you all."

As Jace guided us out of the main room I realized that no one was there to monitor it, but before I could transfer my thought to words, Jace already assured me that it will be taken care of later on. As we travled down the huge corridor I began to spot more and more rooms, a bathroom with a toilet seat ive never seen before, it was shaped weird and had no handle, and a kitchen with an extra large refrigerator and other normal kitchen things in a super sized fashion. We finally came to a stop in front of a large wooden door with Japanese symbols carved into the top of it. Holding the door were two large chains and a giant padlock on it.

"This is the room we should be spending most of our time in. The training room, inside will be everything any type of fighter will ever need each sectioned off to fit each of our needs."

"Great", I began, "how do we get in there is what im wondering."

"Despite what it seems like, everything in this place is computerized, the door as well. It has our genetic code embedded in its memory and we can pass through the doors without worry, follow me."

Jace began to walk towards the door and we all followed trying to understand how this door opens. Before our very eyes, Jace disappears into the door, and we soon see his hand coming back through the door motioning for us to follow him. Skeptical of course, we all slowly walked up the and finally through the door and all at once our jaws dropped at the sight we saw. The room was humongous, beyond any other room I'd seen in this place. It had a large garden with a pond in the middle and two koi fish swimming in it. "

"This is the training room, everyone is welcome to use any of the machines here as well as the danger room I had created. Everyone has their own special power, this is where you will go to further harness that power, and strengthen yourself." Every one stood in amazement at the sight of the large room inside what used to be my bedroom. "Jullian, I wish to speak with you about something, please follow me." As we turned and began walking back to the main control room Jace began to explain to me in more detail about what is happening.


End file.
